terrfic_threefandomcom-20200214-history
A TERRIFIC TAIL - CHAPTER TWO
A TERRIFIC TAIL CHAPTER TWO It was lunch. I always found it so funny how James spent the entire time playing with a rubix cube. He was so close to solving it, and Josh hit him and stole it. James tried to get it back, but Josh shielded it and solved the last two sides. Apparently it was impossible to have solved five sides but not all six. James always taught us something new and Josh always found a way to make us laugh. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. I finished zipping up my backpack and threw it over my shoulder. Heather followed, and I quickly thanked my teacher. Lyla was waiting right in the doorway, just like usual. Her 5th period classroom was right nextdoor to Heather and I's, so she usually walked out with us. I didn't know what it was about her, but she was my best friend. We had stuck together ever since 1st grade. If something ever happened, I would want her by my side. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I laughed as I watched Lyla and Heather kick Will's bike tire. Only the rubber part though, just not to damage it. He hated it, but it was so funny. Will hoped on his bike and started pedaling toward Lyla. Lyla laughed and sidestepped. Will kept going, right into Josh's tire. I laughed. Will always lightened the mood with some funny antic or another. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Heather was talking to me about studying for our Social Studies test. We were waiting at the super long red light crosswalk, so I knew we would be there for a while. Heather usually biked, but today she was walking with me and Lyla to Lyla's house, only a few blocks away, before Heather and I got picked up by our parents. I was going to horseback riding that day. Heather was always so smart and kind, I hope I will be friends with her for along time. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I missed Phoebe a lot. See, her parents decided to send her to private school for middle school, not the only public one, which is the one I went to. I was lucky though, and saw Phoebe often. She was on my basketball team, so I'd be seeing her at practice that night. Meanwhile, riding back home in my mom's car, I thought about how to fix my sitting trot. Morgan had been good for me, though I hadn't had as good of a trot as I had hoped. Anyway, my mind quickly shifted back to idea of seeing Phoebe. I always loved practice for that reason. When we arrived at the gym, I ran up to Phoebe and caught her up on what Lyla and Heather were up too. We chatted about Warriors, even though she wasn't very far. She made me laugh all the time, and I'm very glad she's my friend. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ If something ever happened to me, I'd want Lyla, Heather, Phoebe, James, Josh, and Will with me. Category:Terrific Three Book